Out of Reach
by kinu-uni
Summary: Sakura’s thought on the current situation. Hints of straight and yaoi couples. Spoilers for chapter 183 and a few previous ones as well.


Uni: This is really, really short! This was just a thing of the moment fics. I hope you enjoy anyways^^  
  
Uni: I won't bother Matt, just for this little thing (I never wrote anything this short O_o) so I don't own Naruto!! Anyone who thought I did, can contact me via my e-mail address I would like to sell you the Eiffel tower.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Out of reach, so far  
  
I never had your heart  
  
Out of reach,  
  
Couldn't see  
  
We were never  
  
Meant to be ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"I heard the story from the Hokage. I am sorry but I can't take you with us on this mission."  
  
"Even you couldn't convince Sasuke, right?"  
  
However much I want it to be a lie, he is right. Damn Shikamaru, why does he always have to be so straight forward. I thought I could at least have kept my dignity, but I can already feel the tears coming.  
  
I listen to Shikamaru continuing, "Sakura, your job here is done." But it sounds like he is talking to me from miles away, and it is so easy not to listen, until.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you already met with Sasuke!?" He is so innocent. He doesn't get it, I don't think he ever will. Hinata is so blond with her feelings for him, but he is obvious to it. How would he ever. Unless I try to make him understand.  
  
It hurts. I close my eyes. I can feel all of them staring at me, Lee is standing right beside me, and yet I can't face any of them, not even the one I came to talk to.  
  
I can feel myself start to shake with every sob, and I shut my eyes tighter wishing the tears would disappear.  
  
"Naruto, I beg you, please! Please bring Sasuke back." I finally yell out what I came here to say, and I can feel all eyes shift from me, to Naruto. I force my eyes to look at him. He is just standing there, watching me. Had I been able to, for the sobs that keep coming, I would have sighed in exasperation. I guess I have to spell it out to him.  
  
"I couldn't do it, I couldn't stop him." I choke out what Shakamaru so blandly stated a few moments ago. "The only person who can save Sasuke-kun now, is probably you, Naruto."  
  
"Only you." He has to get it now, right? He gives a funny little smile, before he squints his eyes in that funny way he always does.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke, huh?" I nearly laugh out loud at that. You really are observing Naruto. But I guess I am no better.  
  
I even offered to come with him, and he refused.  
  
'Thank you'  
  
For what? For showing you I care? For trying to make you stay? For loving you so damn much I was willing to drop everything, if you had just let me come with you? Well none of that obviously mattered enough.  
  
Would you have stayed if Naruto had asked you to?  
  
"I know how much pain you are in because of Sasuke. I can understand." I feel tears well up in my eyes again. Naruto was always there for me too, wasn't he? I just never saw it. I remember he questioned me in Sasuke's body. I must really have hurt him.  
  
"Naruto. Thank you." I hug myself. He still doesn't get it. But if what he thinks, is enough for him to bring Sasuke safely back home, then I guess it'll have to stay at that. They don't have time for me to cut it out for him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring him back. It's a lifetime promise." He says, smiling brightly and giving me a thumbs up.  
  
Naruto. I must have hurt him, so many times. I was wrong. He always knew. He always helped me. Sasuke saw what I never did. He even pointed it out to me.  
  
'To save you, he risked his life. Up until now you haven't really seen him, so you haven't seen his strength.'  
  
Well I know it now. And I know you will do what you can to bring back the person who kept pushing you to become this strong.  
  
"Hey Naruto, you sure you can keep that promise." He is asked.  
  
"I won't go back on my word, that's my Ninja way." I already knew the answer.  
  
"Alright Let's go!"  
  
And with Shikamaru, seemingly less then pleased with me, they are off, and I am left behind with Lee, watching them from behind as they slowly disappear out of sight.  
  
"Naruto gave you the thumbs up. He will keep his promise."  
  
Lee. I hope he is right. This must be hard on him too. Knowing that he can't help out.  
  
"This. This will all turn out okay." And he still has the strength to try and cheer me up. I smile back at him, and look off in Naruto's direction again, with hope.  
  
It will be okay. I have yet to se him fail to fulfil a promised. They will be okay. He will be able to bring Sasuke-kun home again. I know he will. And funnily enough, the thought doesn't hurt so much anymore.  
  
Just, as long as he is safe. Just as long as they both are.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Out of reach,  
  
So far  
  
You never gave your heart  
  
In my reach, I can see  
  
There's a life out there  
  
For me ---------------------------------------------------  
  
So. I am not sure what to make of this. This just came as I read the latest chapter. I am trying to understand Sakura, and this is what came out of it. 


End file.
